When the Allspark is Swiped
by KatXBee-Sides-Smokey
Summary: New kid. Not me, but a boy. He's an even bigger transfan than me believe it or not. Me! No, there's nothing wrong or strange with him. He's completely nor-HOLY COW! PRIMUS! WHY ARE WE HERE! Wait...Kyle is actually WHO! AND I'M PART WHAT! WHAT THE HECK!
1. Beginning

When the Allspark is Swiped

Hehehe. So you know **_Transformersgirl4538_**? Well, that's me! My family has, like, 8 email accounts so I easily made a new Fanfiction account! I did it to make more stories without anyone using flames on my TG profile! ;D And since my username for this account is **_KatXBee-Sides-Smokey_** it sort of gives away my first name. But it could be Katrina, or Katie, or Kaitlyn, or Katharine/Katherine, etc etc. So not really! ;D Whenever I make a new story (except for this one) it will be under the OC name Katharine Marie Rormin. Katharine because most Katharine's are spelled as "Katherine", not "Katharine" so I wanted to be different. Marie because it's a common girl's middle name-Puppy and I's middle name is Marie. :) And Rormin because...I don't know. I know I'm copying Katie's initials with the K and R but I don't care! So ya, I'm TG_ and_ Kat! Wonder if another person has two profiles like me?

Anyways, here is a little summary for When the Allspark is Swiped. Oh, and I'm trying to deal with a title that has some meaning to Sideswipe and the Allspark, like how I said the "Allspark" and "Swiped" so if you have any name suggestions please help me!

Title: When the Allspark is Swiped

Rating: Probably K+ (There's a very, _very_ slim chance it will become T later on.)

Genre/s: Friendship, possible romance later on, maybe adventure

Character/s: OC, Primus (Who will a NOT act very god-like most of the time. :D), Sideswipe

Summary: New kid. Not me, but a boy. He's an even bigger transfan than me believe it or not. Me! No, there's nothing wrong or strange with him. He's completely nor-HOLY COW! PRIMUS! WHY ARE WE HERE?! Wait...Kyle is actually WHO?! AND I'M PART WHAT?! WHAT THE HECK?!

Author/s: Transformersgirl4538 (TG) (me), KatXBee-Sides-Smokey (Kat) (me)

So bye and Chapter 1 will be out soon!

As in a few weeks!


	2. Chapter 1-Meet Our Heroes

When the Allspark is Swiped

Wow, already got one review! Thanks **_TexTau_**! Thanks for your comments and I don't mind. But...

Um this may or may not be a real story, I'm deciding. Like, I don't know if you guys would even _want_ this to be an actual story. So uh please like this dream idea that popped into my head while I was writing a chapter for INH. Bye.

Opal: Hey, I want to say something!

You just did.

Opal: ...

And to say something, whoever can guess what the main or close to the main plot is will get a shout out! I'll be leaving hints that look like this:

**(Hint #1)**

First come first serve!

I don't own Transformers. Only Opal Gortez, Kyle Dinon, and my other OC's. All flames will be used to burn my homework. :)

**Key-**

"Hi."-talking

xXxXxXx-separation of AN's and chapters, when some time has passed

_Hi._-thoughts, chapter titles, POV change

~Hi.~-mysterious voice

*facepalms*-actions done in AN's, in **()**

**(Hi.)**-me, the author, talking to you guys in the middle of the story

_Chapter 1-Meet Our "Heroes"_

I'm Opal Vondra Gortez, 11-year-old transfan. Yes, I know it's a strange name. But whatever. I go to CMS for school (Like I would tell you my school.) and I live in Illinois. The more rural part of Illinois. Just a small town, not big like Chicago or small like a farm. I go to Chicago whenever I can, it's a Transformers reference for Pete's sake! I usually take a bus.

I'm known as Transformersgirl4538 or TG on the website Fanfiction **(Of course this isn't my real name.) **I was writing several stories right now, sorry for the wait.

So I go to CMS for school, and get bullied. Again. Only this time it gets physical. I don't show tears or pain until my tenth-yes, _tenth_-hit (Punch.). I start to whimper, much to my attackers' pleasure. They punch me again, only harder this time. Where is everyone?

I start to cry, tears streaming down my face. Just then, my attackers are pulled back, and I drop. But somebody catches me. I look in their face to see brown hair with a very, very faint silver ting to it. And...electric...blue...eyes. Like Autobot's holoforms. **(Hint #1)** Like how I said Cody Smith from my story "I'm Not Human" looked. I ended up making him Optimus Prime (8D).

"Are you OK?" he asked. I nodded then shook my head. I wasn't going to lie, I was NOT OK. "I'll take you to the nurse when I'm done with these idiots." "What did you call us?!" shouted a boy. My mystery man (Ooh, I like that name!) gently set me down. "Idiots." he repeated.

Mystery man suddenly punched and kicked the idiot bullies. Hard. For some reason I imagined Sideswipe from the Bayverse fighting those goons, where mystery man was. Where did that come from? **(Hint #2)** If it means what I think it means, then something Transformers will happen.

And it will be awesome.

Mystery man kept on flying punches and kicks, it was awesome and...beautiful. In a way. He landed so many the bullies looked like they got ran over by 3 trucks He eventually stopped, only to get tapped on by Mr. Morroco. Our principal.

"You." he started "Come with me right now. Both of you." I started to get up, only to get helped by mystery man. I smiled and he copied my action. We followed Mr. Morroco to his office, which thankfully wasn't that far away.

We walked in, our school nurse taking me aside for my wounds. I listened to the conversation going on outside.

"Young man, what is your name?"

"Kyle Dinon." _Hmm, so his name is Kyle._ I thought.

"Yes, Kyle Dinon. You're the new student correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Now tell me Kyle, why did you attack some of our students?"

"Because they were hurting the girl sir."

"The girl that came with you?"

"Yes sir."

"Bring her in."

The mystery man, Kyle as I now know it, came in. "Mr. Morroco-" "I know, I heard." I said, interrupting him.

I followed him out, multiple bandages shown and several ice packs in my hands. I sat down in a chair, making it only one chair that is empty.

"Who are you young lady?" Mr. Morroco asked in a kind tone-unlike with Kyle. "Opal Gortez sir." I said.

"Now Opal, please tell me, why are you hurt?"

"From that group of boys sir."

"Not Kyle?"

"No way sir. Kyle might have even saved my life. He was protecting me from the bullies."

"I see. Do you know why they were bullying you?"

"No sir."

"Hmm. Can I ask how you were fighting so well and at points as if you had blades?"

"I don't know. It just felt natural." **(Hint #3)**

Oh My Gosh, if this means what I think it means then another awesome thing will happen. A little similar event to INH. Something really awesome.

"I see. Well, I won't give you detention because it's your first day. But if it happens again..."

"It won't sir."

"Goo. Opal, I want you to show Kyle around CMS while you Kyle help Opal because of her injures."

"Yes sir."

Kyle helped me up out of my chair and we left the room. "So," I started, breaking our silence. "you a transfan?" Kyle grinned.

_Kyle's POV_

My name is Kyle Dinon. I'm an 11-year-old kid who is going to CMS. My earliest memory is waking up in the middle of a forest. It was weird, like it felt like I shouldn't be human or something. I had no idea how I got knocked out but I did remember that my name was Kyle Simons Dinon and I was a Transformers fan-especially of the Bayverse Sideswipe. **(Hint#4)**

Ever since then, I have had dreams about...me being Sideswipe. It just felt so natural-more natural than being human. They seemed more like memories though. Weird... **(Hint #5)**

I was making my way to CMS when I heard crying and laughing. I turned my head and saw a tall girl getting beaten up by four boys. The girl was crying and whimpering. That strange feeling suddenly came over me again.

When the feeling comes over me, I lose control of my body. It's like somebody suddenly starts controlling me.I move at inhuman speed, pulling every bully back and away from the girl. **(Hint #6)**

She starts to fall, but I catch her. She stares into my electric blue eyes (It's SO awesome to have eyes the color of Autobot optics!) while I look at her sparkling brown eyes that became slightly blue. **(Hint #7)** At her jet black hair and her pale face.

"Are you OK?" I ask. The female nods then shakes her head. At least she's being honest. "I'll take you to the nurse when I'm done with these idiots."

"What did you call us?!" shouted a guy. I gently set the girl down on the ground.

"Idiots." I repeated.

And the feeling controlled me again.

I flew hard punches and kicks to each boy, making their eyes widen in surprise. I landed so many it looked like Optimus stepped on all of them. Twice.

The feeling decided it was enough, and let go. I started to relax, only to get tapped on the shoulder by someone. I turned around only to see Mr. Morroco...my school's principal.

"Come with me. Both of you." he said. The female started to get up but I quickly helped her up. She smiled at me and my cocky side smiled back. *sigh* It's hard to live a normal life when a fighting, cocky side sometimes controls me. **(Hint #8)**

I gently helped the girl with walking, seeing as how she was so injured, and followed Mr. Morroco to where his office is. The school nurse took the girl while I sat down in a chair across from Mr. Morroco.

"Young man, what is your name?" he asked.

"Kyle Dinon." I answered.

"Yes, Kyle Dinon. You're the new student correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Now tell me Kyle, why did you attack some of our students?"

"Because they were hurting the girl sir."

"The girl that came with you?"

"Yes sir."

"Bring her in."

I walked into the room where the girl was. "Mr. Morroco-" "I know, I heard." she said, cutting me off. She followed me out, sitting down in a chair with little difficulty.

"Who are you young lady?" Mr. Morroco asked in a kind tone-unlike with me.

"Opal Gortez sir." the girl-Opal said.

"Now Opal, please tell me, why are you hurt?"

"From that group of boys sir."

"Not Kyle?"

"No way sir. Kyle might have saved my life even. He was protecting me from the bullies."

"I see. Do you know why they were bullying you?"

"No sir."

Mr. Morroco shifted his attention to me.

"Hmm. Can I ask how you were fighting so well and at points as if you had blades?"

~The truth can not come out yet.~ a voice whispered in my head. Well that was new. **(Hint #9)**

"I don't know sir. It just felt natural." I said.

"I see. Well, I won't give you detention because it's your first day. But if it happens again..."

"It won't sir."

"Good. Opal, I want you to show Kyle around CMS while you Kyle help Opal because of her injuries."

"Yes sir."

I helped Opal out of her chair and we walked out of the room.

~Listen to the girl. She can help you.~ the voice whispered.

"So," Opal said, breaking our silence. "you a transfan?"

And I grinned.

This was the very beginning of our beautiful friendship.

xXxXxXx

That was a little introduction. If you want me to actually make this a real,_ real_ story, PM me or leave a review.

Opal: I'm awesome.

Why?

Opal: Because I love you.

0.0' Uhh...

Opal: I'm going but first...

Thank you **_PhotogMyLuv92_ **for favoriting this "story".

Thank you **_PhotogMyLuv92_**, **_TexTau_**, and _**The Writer Akayla**_ for following this "story".

And please R&R if you want this to continue at all!

*leaves*

0.0' Uhh...

OK...

**AN: Sorry for the reeeeeeealy long wait! I had to do long school projects one after the other and I had to plan this out first before I could type this. Please forgive me! **


	3. Forgive me?

**Oh my gosh, so sorry for not updating yet! Look, I'm seriously trying but school is making me crazy. I seriously am trying guys, I really am. I just hate my busy life. **

**Please no flames. **

**-TG**


	4. THE FUTURE OF GOOD WEBSITES ARE AT STAKE

**STOP SOPA!**

What is SOPA you may or may not ask?

Well, SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. AKA, all of the I-hate-websites-kids-or-older-like people are trying to shut down websites like Fanfiction, Deviantart, and Youtube. I love all of those websites and I know all of you people do too!

They have been trying to get this law passed for years, but people have managed to come together and win. The reason it's still going on? The government people keep on changing words around and getting past the law makers or whatever.

But eventually somebody finds out and makes a petition. But from what**_ Shadowstreaker27_ **is saying, "we are teetering on the edge here".

Now I haven't been on Fanfiction for as long as she has, but I really trust her by what she is saying.

We need a total of 100,000 signatures by March 19, 2014. 3 days away. We need around 32,000 signatures to beat those mean people!

If we all work together and make multiple accounts, we could make it. I made like 4 under my own personal OC names. :)

The link is in my profile. And for the people waiting for updates:

** My Side**- I am in the middle of writing Chapter 5 now. But I need to update another story first before I can update this one.

** OK, I'm Actually...What?**- I am working on writing chapters for more popular stories. Sorry people. :(

** When the Allspark is Swiped**-I am writing Chapter 2 now. But I'm doing what I did to I'm Not Human! I haven't updated in like a month. :( I'm trying guys, I really am. But people are getting more and more restless with each passing day. I'm half expecting a mob of angry hackers to hack my account/s, then my email address/s, then my profile/s info to find out where I live, my age, my name, etc etc and storm down my house.

**You Are From WHERE?!**-I'm glad people have told me YAFW is funny. :) But I'm having writer's block right now so sorry. WHY DOES WRITER'S BLOCK LOVE ME?!

I pretty much reworded **_Shadowstreaker27_**'s SOPA note-writing-thingy, so I'm saying she was my information collector (not really). So she owns this chapter right here.

-Kat


End file.
